Behind Closed Doors
by StarCanopus
Summary: Harry hasn't tasted freedom in seven years; he's been abused by his captors over and over again until his body gives out, and once it has, the cycle repeats. He has resigned himself to this torturous suffering with no means of escape, but when the head of a ruthless gang and his son come to visit his prison, the idea of freedom might not be as far away as he thinks. (Draco x Harry)


**A/N: **This will probably be a shorter fanfic, since I didn't really plan for it to last too long. I'm not sure though. We'll see! :3 Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Gangs, gangrape, violence, angst(?), swearing, sex slaves, all that good stuff ;A;

* * *

_"Slut..."_

_"He's such a slut..."_

_"Haha, right? How many times has he been fucked?"_

_"I'm surprised he's still alive after what we've done to him."_

_"Oi...get up, boy."_

_Harry gasped for breath, a bright red color tinging his vision. His lower half had gone numb, and his mouth felt similarly as raw. His limbs were too weak to do anything as he was dragged up once again. The tip of someone's cock pushed up against his lips and he reluctantly parted them, allowing the thick length to enter his mouth and begin its attack. A disgusted feeling ran through him as he felt the countless hands touching, groping him._

_"He's got such a nice ass. Too bad it'll be red as fuck when we're done with him."_

_Low voices cracked up and Harry felt his arms give out._

_A foot slammed into his stomach and he coughed up blood. _

_"Did we say you were done? Get up, you whore."_

_He tried, he really did. But his abused body was at its limit and he couldn't take it anymore. Tears streamed down his face and he curled up, trying to protect himself from the flurry of blows raining down onto him._

_"Die...just die..."_

* * *

Harry jolted up with a gasp, his arms flying up to protect himself from nonexistent beatings. He shook his head to regain his train of thought and looked around him. The cell that he was imprisoned in was bare. There was a small toilet in the corner and he was currently sitting on a rickety cot that creaked whenever he moved. He drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them in an attempt to feel more secure. It was impossible. No one could feel secure in the situation he was in. Harry swung his legs over the edge of the cot and stood up, stumbling slightly. The ache in his legs hadn't disappeared, it never did. Every time it almost faded, they came back and put his body through a whole new level of 'training.'

He stepped forward and his thin hands slid around the bars as he looked around. The moans and screams that echoed through the hall made his head hurt but he ignored them. A flash of pity shot through him when he thought of what the other boys were going through, but it faded quickly. He couldn't afford to feel anything. He was just one of the many abused boys imprisoned in this...place.

Heavy footsteps could be heard and he backed up quickly, sitting back down on the cot and tried to make himself look small.

Large keys rattled as a large man opened up his cell and advanced towards him, grinning with an expression of lust.

"Remember me?"

How could he forget? He couldn't. Harry never forgot his captors; he remembered every single one of the men who had abused him. This one in particular had enjoyed tying him up and fucking him until he couldn't stand, and after that, continued to do so until he lost consciousness.

His fingers shook but he clenched them into a fist.

"Lucky for you, the boy in Cell #6 took care of me just now."

Harry felt guilt shoot through him. The rare times that the prisoners were allowed to congregate were during lunch hours mostly and sometimes during breaks. He had met the boy from Cell #6 a few weeks after he had been kidnapped. The boy was extremely nice but timid; if this man had visited him, then he must surely have been thoroughly broken afterwards.

"No, I have a much better present for you. A few gangs have graced us with their presence so you're going to go take care of one of them now."

"One of them? A whole...a whole gang?"

The man smirked. "Haven't we trained you for that? Don't tell me you forgot."

Harry flinched, his expression one of fear and anger. Oh they had trained him all right. They had trained him so hard he wasn't able to walk properly for a few weeks afterwards.

"Come on, up you go." The man grabbed his arm and pulled Harry up roughly, pushing him towards the cell's exit.

As they made their way down the hall, Harry could see the other cells' inhabitants out of the corner of his eyes. This was where their 'training' went on. When they were actually used to pleasure the group's clients, they were brought out and taken to a room of the client's choice. As he passed one cell, he saw one boy's terrified eyes as he was being roughly abused against the bars. He must have been a new one, as Harry had gone through the same experience when he first arrived.

The walk was painfully slow, even more so because the man began to touch him halfway, hands slipping down his pants and under his shirt.

"I'm just prepping you," the man claimed, eyes shining with desire.

Harry shivered under his touch.

When they arrived at the destination, the man pushed him forward and grinned. "Go on, now."

Harry paused, reluctant to open the door to see what new horrors waited for him.

"I said, go!" The man opened the door and gave him a strong push, propelling him into the room.

Harry held his breath, not daring to look up. He could see feet, many of them.

"Is this the one?"

"Ooh...he looks nice."

"I bet his hole is tight, just look at his ass."

He looked up to see about ten men standing or sitting in the room, which had two large couches facing each other with a table between them, and an even bigger bed off to the side. Harry felt fear sweep through him as he noticed the men's lustful gazes.

"Come here."

A man started towards him and grabbed onto his arm, yanking him into the middle of the gang. All of them began to unbuckle their pants at the same time, and one of them commanded, "Unbutton your shirt and loosen your pants. Take off your shoes, too."

Harry obliged, knowing that there was no way he could deny them their order.

The men laughed.

"Look at him, just obediently following what we say."

Harry was forced to his knees and he shut his eyes, preparing his mental state for the abuse that was soon to come.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pissed.

The reason? Because his father had made him come along to one of his regular 'relief sessions.' His father said that if he allowed his men to periodically relieve their sexual tensions, they were more unlikely to betray him. It was true. His father's gang loved these little sessions and often got jobs done quickly in order to please Lucius Malfoy so they could go and have sex.

"...Draco."

"What?" His attention came back to his father, who was smiling at him.

"I said, we're not just here for you to see the session. We're here for you to choose a sex slave."

He spluttered. "A...sex slave?"

"Yes. You are at the age in which every healthy adolescent should begin going through healthy experiences, so I've decided that I will buy a slave for you to practice on."

"Practice..." Draco was sorely tempted to get out his pistol and shoot the little fucker who he called father in the head.

"Indeed."

A man was waiting for them as they exited the expensive car.

"Mr. Malfoy. Your gang has already started." he bowed.

"How impatient." Lucius chuckled. "Who's the lucky one today?"

"He goes by the name of Harry, sir."

"I see. And is he good?"

"Oh yes, I think so. He's been here for several years now."

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "Several years, huh? That must mean he's pretty obedient."

The man hesitated. "Well...he doesn't like it. But I think that's what makes him so appealing to our clients. They like his futile resistance. It turns them on."

Lucius laughed. "Is that so? What about pain? Bondage? What can he do?"

"He can do just about anything, sir. Unwillingly, but he can endure a lot. Once, a particularly active client used him for several days without stopping. I believe the client tied him up and beat him as well. He had to be nursed back to health but otherwise, he survived."

"Good, good. Well, lead the way."

"Yes, sir."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. How could his father condone such horrid acts? Then again, Lucius Malfoy was just about the most violent and ruthless gang leader known to man.

Draco winced as he walked down the hall and heard moans and whimpers leaking out from behind closed doors.

They stopped before a large and smooth door. The man rifled through his keys before finding the right one and sticking it into the keyhole.

A few men turned towards them as they entered.

"Boss! You're here! We've already started."

"I can see that." Lucius said, amused. His eyes traveled over towards the source of the men's happiness.

Draco stared at the young black-haired boy on the bed. One of the men was lying on top of him, thrusting repeatedly into him with such strength that the boy would have rolled off had he not been tied to the metal headboard. Draco recognized the man. He was one of his father's favorites, having killed more people than can be counted.

"Ugh...unh...mhmmm! Ah-ha...ha...unh!" the boy was thrashing underneath the heavy man, his legs flailing uselessly in the air. "P-please! S-stop!"

Lucius mused quietly as he appraised the situation. "Is he good? Do you like him?"

One of the men standing groaned. "Oh my _god._ He's good. His ass is nice and tight and he's too weak to actually hurt us while resisting. And his mouth can create wonders when put to work."

Lucius laughed heartily. "Is that so? Maybe I should try him if he's that good."

"Really?" All of the men were surprised, as was Draco. His father never had sex with ones that his men had touched.

"Indeed. I'll first observe for a bit."

Lucius beckoned to Draco, leading him over to the couch and they both sat down. A loud yell from the man currently fucking drew Draco's attention. He thrusted forward one last time, pushing the boy so hard that his head hit the headboard. The boy let out a strangled cry and his fingers clenched the metal bars so hard that his knuckles turned white. The man clambered off, panting heavily.

"That was...the _best_ sex...I've had in years."

Lucius took a sip of the beer that had been specially prepared for them. "He's that good, then?"

"Oh, yes."

Draco looked at the men advancing towards the boy with an appalled expression.

"Don't be like that, Draco. They need some sexual relief."

Draco shook his head. "It's just..."

One of the men grabbed a fistful of Harry's head and pulled his head towards his cock.

"Suck it, boy."

Draco turned away, not wanting to continue looking at the boy's tortured expression.

"Does someone want to take his ass?"

"I'll do it."

"I'm next."

"I'll go after you."

"Oi...untie him. We need more space if two are going to fuck him at once."

Draco heard the cloth being ripped from the boy's wrists and headboard and a clinking of chains as they handcuffed his hands together. He risked another look, feeling pity and sorrow flood through him for the abused boy. The bed creaked loudly as a man climbed onto the bed and grabbed Harry's ass, pulling it towards him.

Draco saw the boy's eyes widen as the man behind him slid into him without preparing.

"Mmmm! Unhhh...uhh...ugh!"

The man who he was sucking off groaned with ecstasy and thrust harder, slamming his cock down the boy's throat relentlessly. He pushed faster and faster until he came, and when he did, forcing Harry to swallow.

The man pulled out and let out a sigh. "That was great, boy." He stepped backwards and let go of Harry's hair. The boy went limp, his arms stretched out in front of him as the man behind him continued his assault inside of him.

"Oi, oi. Don't relax. I'm not done here yet." The man behind him turned him over onto his side and pulled one of his legs up, slamming back into him to the hilt.

"Ah...all the way inside...that's right...swallow it up like a good little slut."

The boy was now facing Lucius and Draco, his mouth open as labored pants and cries escaped him. His eyes were open and Draco flinched when his eyes met them. They were a brilliant green and were shaped like almonds.

"Ah...ah...n...no...p...please. Unh! W...wait...please..._please_..."

Draco could see him whimpering for help towards him. Why? Because he was about the same age?

Lucius was irritated. "Is he talking to my boy? Shut him up, guys."

"Yes sir."

The man behind him slammed even harder and ruthlessly into him, transforming the boy's moans into screams of pain and pleasure.

Another man stepped up and forced his cock into Harry's mouth. "God he's loud."

The two men fucking Harry grunted with pleasure as both of their cocks attacked him at the same time.

Draco shut his eyes, trying to drown out the continuous strangled sounds that escaped from the boy. He wasn't sure when his feelings changed to an inexorable rage, but it was around the time when they tied the boy back to the headboard, when he stood up and pulled out the gun, pointing it right at the current man who was inside Harry.

"Draco!" Lucius stood up abruptly, slamming his beer down. "What are you doing?!"

"Stop. Get out of him right now."

The man held his hands up and slowly pulled out of Harry and climbed off the bed. "Take it easy, kid."

"Untie him."

"_Draco._ What are you doing?" Lucius moved to stand in front of the gun. "Stop pointing that at my men, son."

Draco released the safety catch and moved the gun to point at one of the gang members. "_Untie him._"

The man hurriedly went over to the boy and undid the knots in the cloth. Harry's arms fell with a thud and Draco felt even more rage bubble up in him when he saw the red and purple bruises that circled the boy's wrists.

Lucius slapped the gun out of his hand and grabbed Draco's ear. "I said, what are you doing?!"

"I want him."

The silence in the room couldn't have been more deafening.

"What's that?"

"I said, I want him. I want him to be my sex slave. Well not slave, per se, because I'll treat him a hell of a lot better than what you guys have done to him."

Lucius shook his head. "Boys like him...they're meant to be used. They're the abandoned ones, the ones no one wants anymore. Treating them well won't do anything. And you want one that's fresher, one who hasn't been fucked as much. Who knows how many diseases he has?"

"I'll take those chances, thanks."

"This is no way to act, son."

Draco was furious. "What about you, huh? What about that James Potter guy that you loved having sex with so much?"

Lucius's ears turned red. "That was different. He wasn't a slave."

"Did...did you say...Potter?"

Everyone turned and looked at the boy in surprise. It was the first time they had heard him speak that wasn't a gasp, pant, or moan.

"What's it to you?" Lucius was annoyed.

"James...Potter? Did he...did he wear glasses...and...and had black hair?"

Draco nodded, frowning at the boy's weak and raspy voice. He wasn't even looking at them; his thin arms were holding the white sheets around his bruised and battered body. Just how much had he been used?

"Where...where is he...?"

"He's dead. How the fuck do you know him?"

Everyone was shocked to see tears begin to trail down the boy's cheeks. "He was...he was my...father..."

Lucius stared at the boy before making his way over. The men parted respectfully. He knelt down before Harry and grabbed his chin. "How old are you?"

"S-sixteen."

"When were you taken here?"

"About...about seven years ago..."

Lucius sat down with a thud, rubbing his face tiredly. "What's your mother's name?"

"Lily...Lily Potter. Or Evans. Potter was after she married my father."

"That explains it."

Draco moved over, using it as an excuse to get closer to Harry. "Explains what?"

"After James died, I visited his wife to give my condolences and to fulfill his wish to take care of his 9-year-old son. When I got there however, it was too late. His son had been kidnapped by a group of men supposedly because they had found out about James' relationship with me. Oh how Lily swore and screamed when she saw me. She said I had ruined everything. Taken her husband and child from her. I looked. Trust me, I looked. I searched everywhere for James' son but I couldn't find a trace. So this is where you were sold, huh?"

Harry clutched the sheets, more tears threatening to spill. "How...how is my mother?"

"...she's dead. She took her own life a few weeks after you were taken."

"It's all because of you. It's all your fault."

Harry was shaking; a mixture of pain and anger was written across his features. Draco felt even guiltier now.

Lucius sighed, rubbing his face again. "I know. I'm sorry. I know there's probably nothing I can do to make up for it, except get you out of here."

"Get me...out?" Harry spoke those words with a kind of reverence, the anger disappearing from his face.

"Would you like to?" Lucius smiled gently, patting Harry. "I won't let anything else happen to you. I will have my men kneel down and apologize if that's what you want."

Draco shot a look behind him, amused to find them looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"You ordered them to do this." The rage returned to Harry's face.

"You have every right to be mad. But I promise I will do everything I can to make your life easier, seeing as I'm the cause for most of your sufferings."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Just how much had his father loved James Potter to sound so sincere?

Harry hesitated, but eventually nodded. It wasn't a hard decision. He had no family left, and he sure as hell did not want to remain a sex slave forever.

The door swung open and the man from before entered. "Is something the problem? Is the slut not doing his job?"

Lucius swiftly pulled his own gun out and pointed it at the man. "Firstly, you will not call him a slut. Secondly, how much would you want in exchange for the boy?"

The man was frozen, his knees clattering together in fear. "W-well, $500,000 would do."

"That was a rhetorical question. His life is priceless. What a depraved man you are, selling him for cash."

"What did you do, Harry?" The man lunged forward, hands outstretched, completely ignoring the fact that his head could be blown to bits. "What have you done?"

The men in the room were fully clothed again, and restrained the furious man.

Lucius chuckled and said cheerfully, "I am going to destroy your business. You're going to wish you had never touched a hair on this boy's body by the time I'm done with you."

Draco felt a smile grace his lips. He loved it when his father acted this way. Lucius...may have done some pretty bad things in the past, but he did actually have his morals set straight. He glanced down at Harry, whose knees were shaking as he looked at the man who tried to sell him. Draco put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched in surprise but immediately relaxed, his body ceasing to tremble. Draco took off his leather jacket and draped it over Harry's shoulders; he knelt down and smiled at the boy.

"We're getting you out of here."


End file.
